


The Comic Shop

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Bingo, Fics for Pics, Get Your Words Out Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Some years after graduation Zeke comes back to Herrington and run into Casey again





	The Comic Shop

Picture Prompt:

Zeke sipped his coffee, glancing at the big clock on the wall. Still another two hours till his long-awaited appointment with the broker. It had been a tough job to sell the house in Herrington. Young, successful people preferred to leave the small town behind and to move into the bigger places like Akron or Columbus. And the small entrepreneurs and hard-working family fathers who tried to make their life here were not interested in a house with a park-like garden, a covered swimming pool and even a private boat house.

The broker had already warned him that the offers he had gotten might disappoint him, but Zeke was determined to conclude the deal today. He didn't care about the money. For him, the house was just emotional baggage, connected with unpleasant memories of parents who had been sure that well-paid nannies and exclusive private schools were all a boy needed. Besides of that they had never cared much about him; hadn't noticed how unhappy and lonely he had felt sometimes.

Until he finally was old enough to take his life into his own hands. He had turned into a rebel who didn't care for anyone. The only thing he had been interested into were wild parties with plenty of alcohol and girls; luckily he had never felt attracted by drugs, besides of some weed now and then. 

And, of course, he had loved his GTO. He had found the car at a scrapyard, had put a lot of work in it until it was the best and fastest car in Ohio. His Baby. His fate. He had never cared much about his life, had pulled a lot of shit. Like illegal car racing. For a while he had been the king of the roads, the guys envied him, the girls were crazy about him. Until an accident had caused his card house to collapse.

He had spent weeks in the hospital, followed by months of rehab. For a long time, it wasn't sure if he would ever be able to move again without the help of crutches. Lots of time to think. He had realized that he had been on the best way to throw his life away. That no one of his so-called friends truly cared for him. Neither they nor his parents visited him or called at least now and then. He was all alone like he had always been.

Zeke put the empty mug back on the table and smirked. Well, he had made it. He had struggled hard for a normal life. But finally he was back on his own feet, last year he had even participated in the Boston Marathon. He went to college; he graduated as one of the best. A lot of large pharmaceutical companies had offered him good paid jobs. But he had preferred it be his own master and had started to build up a small laboratory. It was a full-time job, it didn't make him rich, but he felt better than ever before in his life.

"Would you like some more?“  
The voice of the young servant of the diner tore him out of his thoughts.  
"I would suggest our muffins for dessert. Strawberry or blueberry chocolate. Homemade, of course. And maybe some fresh coffee?"

Zeke smiled at her.  
"No, thank you," he said, reaching for his wallet. In addition to the bill, there was a big tip for her.

:::

He looked around at the mall, thinking about how he could spend the next hour. Not much had changed since he had been here for the last time. About... what? Ten years, since he had left Highschool and Herrington behind. Still the same shitty town, the same boring mall. 

Finally his gaze fell on a small comic book store at the end of the mall. This was new; Zeke could still remember that he had always go to Akron to buy his beloved comics. He grabbed for his small briefcase and crossed the hall. The windows of the shop were only small and not brightly lit like the other shops nearby, but there was a handwritten sign on the door:

We are open. Come in and have fun.

Zeke entered without a high expectation. This was not one of the big, modern comic stores he usually visited. The light was dim, the smell of old, used books was lying in the air. The shelves stuffed with colorful comics and all kinds of merchandise. Bright t-shirts lined up on the walls. An inflatable spiderman crawled across the high ceiling between the neon lights. 

Zeke took in the atmosphere and suddenly smiled. It was like stepping back into a long forgotten time. The old comic shop at the end of the street he had been living when he had been ten, maybe eleven years old. He had spent most of his pocket-money here. But it hadn't been only the comics which had torn him to this place; it was the homey atmosphere; the guy who owned it. A bit geeky; colorful hair, tattoos, and a piercing, but he was a nice guy. He allowed Zeke to hang around in his shop for hours, flickering through the comics, sometimes he offered him a soda or an ice cream. It had been a refuge from his lonely life at least for a while.

Zeke's eyes fall onto the large golden statue near the entrance. He noticed her at once. Valkyrie, an Asgardian warrior who lived on Sakaar. One of the heroes of his childhood. Indeed an eye catcher; there had been a time where he had done all to own it.

Opposite the statue the sales counter. Behind it, carefully arranged, wrapped in foil, the valuable comics, first editions, exclusive prints each collector dreamed about.

In one corner of the shop sat a boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old; actually, he should be at school at this time. An older man was standing in front of the shelf with the latest editions of recent comic series. 

A salesman didn't seem to be around. Zeke chuckled inwardly. Much too credulously, these comic obsessed geeks. They couldn't imagine that anyone would commit the sacrilege to steal a comic. The owner of the little shop, he had always visited as a child, had also been like this.

:::

„So, here we are.“

The voice coming from the back of the shop made Zeke stiffen in surprise. This couldn't be, could it? The last he had expected to meet in Herrington. But it was him, without any question. Ten years older but still the same. Well, almost. The denim was tighter, the shirt with the Einstein proverb was still geeky, but it looks much better than the stupid checkered shirts he had worn back then. The hair a bit shorter and styled. He was wearing glasses. But even this couldn't hide the deep blue of his eyes.

„Superman vs. The Amazing Spider-Man. Publication date 1976. Condition near mint. I hope this is what you were looking for.“

The guy in front of the newest comics turned around with a wide smile.  
„Oh, c'mon, Casey, I know you would never disappoint me.“  
He grabbed for the comic and nodded satisfied.  
„My son will be highly pleased with his birthday present.“

Casey laughed while he went behind the sale counter.  
„It will add a little extra,“ he said and put a second comic to the Superman in the bag.  
„Penny Dreadful. It's a new comic series. Takes place in the Victorian era in England. A bit dark but very good. I'm curious what you will think about it.“

„Thanks. I will tell you next time.“  
The guy paid, grabbed the bag with the comics and after a short goodbye, he left the shop. Casey threw a quick glance at the boy in his corner, shrugged chuckling, then turned to Zeke.

„Hello, can I help … Holy shit!“

„Hello, Casey.“

„Zeke?“  
The young man looked surprised, but he grinned wide. Such a familiar sight.  
„I can't believe it! What are you doing here? Are you back in Herrington?“

Zeke answered with a smile; yes, this was a big surprise and a good one.  
„Only for a day, or two,“ he answered.  
„I'm selling the house.“

„Oh.“  
The grin vanished, Casey blinked.  
„I'm sorry. I didn't know that your parents...“

„Don't worry, they are fine.“  
Zeke smirked.  
„At least I think so. Can't remember when I've talked to them for the last time. But the house actually never belonged to them. It was the house of my grandparents, and I inherited it after their death. My parents only were beneficiary until I turned 21. 

But I never was interested in living here. I own a small apartment in Boston and my own lab. There is nothing left what still connects me with Herrington. So, I guess, it's about time to get rid of the house, too.“

„I get it. Kinda sad anyway.“  
Then Casey smiled again.  
„An own lab, huh? Sounds good, as if you finally have gotten to act together. I was almost afraid you would end as a dealer in the Millicent-Park.“

„That bad?“

„Yeah. You were such a prick back then. Though you were a brilliant mind, you were wildly resolved to fuck up your life. You did drive Mr. Furlong crazy; I bet he won't believe that you have an own lab now.“

Zeke chuckled slightly, watching Casey thoughtfully. It felt good to find out that some things never seemed to change. Casey had always been like that: bluntly and honest; he had never tried to be someone else. Even if it had gotten him into trouble at school almost every day. A part of Zeke had secretly admired him for that. But he had never made the try to stand up for him. Probably Casey was right: he had been a selfish asshole back then.

„What's with you,“ he asked.  
„I was always sure you would leave Herrington behind as soon as possible, go to art school, turn into a famous photographer. What are you still doing here, as a salesman in a comic shop?“

Casey hesitated for a split of a second before he smiled again.  
„That was the plan, yes. After graduation, I went to art school in Akron. And I realized quickly that there a lot of the other students were much more talented than I am. I'm a good hobby photographer, but I'm afraid I did fool me all the time. I needed a goal to reach out for to survive Highschool. But it was about time to face reality.

I knew I would be able to graduate, but I would never be good enough to work as a photoreporter for a world-famous magazine. Or get the Pulitzer prize for one my picture. I would end up as a nameless photographer, making family pictures of children and weddings. Not a very pleasant thought.“

„I'm sorry,“ Zeke murmured.  
He could remember well how much his camera had meant for Casey back then at Highschool. How proud he had been when Delilah asked him to take the pictures for the school's magazine. How much time he had spent in the darkroom.  
„I guess it wasn't easy to give up your dream.“

„Well.“  
Casey shrugged.  
„I had some hard moments before I made the decision to leave College. First of all, because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do instead of it. All I knew was that I would not live off my parents.

Maybe it was fate that Jamie just was looking for help.“

He paused, looking around in the shop, smiled at the boy who was still flickering through comics in his corner. Then he turned back to Zeke; his eyes sparkled like back then at Highschool when he was talking about his pics.

„Jamie is the owner of this shop, you know. He calls it his lifesaver. He was married for about 25 years when his wife died because of cancer. It threw him pretty much off course; he got depressive, thought about suicide. His shrink told him that the best chance is to make a new start.

So he moved to Boston and opened this shop. His love for comics is endless, and this shop is the place where he feels like home. A place for geeks, you know? We two got on with each other from the first moment. I'm working together with him for about five years now, and I never regretted my decision.“

Suddenly his facial expression changed and he looked worried.

„What's going on,“ Zeke asked.  
„Not enough volume of sale?“  
Wouldn't be a big surprise. This shop was unique, yes, with a special charm, but it was highly unlikely that a lot of customers would find the way inside here. Casey was right; it was a place for geeks.

But the young man shook his head.  
„That's not the problem. Of course, you can't get rich, but it is enough if you don't have too high expectations. No, the problem is Jamie. He is 65 years old, and his health is not the best. He had a light stroke about half a year ago; he recovers only slowly. I can take care of the shop on my own, Jamie has taught me all I need to know. But the doc says he should think about it to move into a nursing home. The problem is, he has not much savings, he would have to sell the shop.“ 

Casey sighed.  
„Jamie is the nicest guy you have ever met, but he can get pretty stubborn. He says no! The only one he would hand over the shop to is me. Because I wouldn't rebuild it into a modern temple of consumerism. Or, even worse, close it to open another sushi bar or whatever shit in the rooms.

But the bank isn't willing to cover for the credit. They say the shop won't be lucrative in the long term without investing a lot of money. 

They just don't get it! This is not about profit; it's about love and passion for comics. It would be a shame if all this would get lost.“

„But it couldn't hurt to make at least some compromises,“ Zeke said.  
„My lab wouldn't exist anymore if I had insisted on doing everything all on my own. I can tell you, it wasn't easy for me at the beginning to accept this.“

Casey looked at him doubtfully.  
„But this is not a high-tech lab, Zeke. You can't modernize this shop in an efficient way without ruining its special charm.“

„Hm!“  
Zeke looked around for a while, his eyes wandering over the high ceiling, pausing at the dark shop windows; the t-shirts, hanging on the wall, let him shook his head slightly. Finally, he turned back to Casey.  
„Well, I wouldn't say so. 

Light. The shop is much too dark. The neon lamps can't illuminate it right. Replace them with modern but low-key spotlights. You will be able to direct your customer's attention to the right places.

The windows need some highlights. Not just some randomly laid-out comics. Ask for some old movie poster, maybe some merchandise at the cinema. Mostly you can get it for a cheap prize.

The shirts at the wall. Really, Casey, I wonder how long they are already hanging there, for sure they could need a wash. Take them off, replace them with interesting pictures. You are still a photographer, so why don't make use of your talent?

The Valkyrie...“

„This statue needs to stay,“ Casey interrupted him.  
„Jamie loves it. He did win it once at a comic con.“

„Don't worry, the Valkyrie is cult, of course, she needs to stay. But this inflatable Spiderman at the ceiling is a no go!“  
Zeke laughed slightly, and maybe for the first time since he had reached Herrington he felt completely relaxed. He enjoyed this talk with Casey that much that he almost forgot the reason for his stay.  
„And what's most important, think about a website with a little shop. Purchase and sale. The online business grows more and more. One day you will be able to earn enough money online to keep the shop running.“

„Woah.“  
Casey stared at him flabbergasted.  
„I should have known it; you were always a genius when it came to business. Already at school.“

Zeke thought about all the dealings he had made at the boy's washroom and the school's parking lot; beer and fake ID's, red roses and chocolate, porn magazines and condoms; he had been known as the guy who could find everything a highschool student might dream about. Yes, back then he had learned to make as much money as possible with minimum hassle. Even if his business practices were a bit different today.

„Interested in buying a comic shop in good old Herrington?“

Zeke laughed at the joke, but his mind was racing. He had always been an adventurous guy; stillstand started to bore him quickly. As much as he loved the work in his lab, it was not much of a challenge anymore. In the beginning, he had to fight with a lot of problems, and it had been fun to solve them. In the meantime the lab had established a good rep; he had regular customers and ten employees. It was running almost on its own.

But a comic shop? In Ohio, Herrington, of all places? Hadn't he planned to burn all bridges to his past? But he couldn't deny it; the thought was somehow tempting. Casey was right, this shop was unique, and it would be a shame if some mercenary business guy would get his greedy hands on it. For sure there was a lot of hidden potentials, and it would be fun to implement it. Beside of that it would give him a reason to come back to Herrington more often... and to meet Casey.

A glance at the clock reminded him that he already was running late.

„Sorry,“ he said and shrugged apologizing.  
„I need to go. The broker will already be waiting for me. But maybe we could meet this evening to talk everything through?“

Casey looked surprised when he asked him:“You want to hang around with me? Okay, that's new.“

Zeke smirked.  
„Things have changed. I'm not the popular party boy anymore. Maybe we could go to Annie's Pub?“  
Suddenly an idea crossed his mind; why hadn't he thought about this earlier?  
„But perhaps you prefer to spend your free time with someone else?“

An uncomfortable pause followed; Casey face darkened for a moment.  
„No, not anymore!“  
His voice was a bit too keen, too offended. It was evident that he was not willing to talk about this part of his life. And as much as Zeke would have like to find out more, he knew better and decided to ignore it. At least for today.

„Fine. Then we can meet at Annie's? Is eight o'clock okay for you? I want to hear more about the shop. Before I'm going to make an offer.“

„What???“  
Audibly Casey gasped for air.  
„But I was just joking!“

„Well, I'm not.“  
Zeke couldn't hide his smile.  
„When I'm able to sell the Tyler's house today, and I hope I will, there will be some extra money I need to invest. The lab pays for itself. So, why don't look for a second source of income? With some small changes, this shop will turn into a money-spinner.

And don't worry because of your job. A geeky comic shop needs a geek who takes care of it. I would be a stupid businessman if I would try to change this.

You will have plenty of rope to keep the shop running, I will take care of the rest. Don't worry, you and me, we two will make a great team.“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'get_your_words_out' bingo challenge 2017


End file.
